Lo Más Dulce
by Proudly Ravenclaw
Summary: Ron nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Él lo sabía. Lo había aprendido por la forma difícil. Pero hoy, no importaba realmente. Hoy hablaría con las acciones.


Lo Más Dulce

* * *

Ron nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Él lo sabía. Lo había aprendido por la forma difícil. Pero hoy, no importaba realmente. Hoy hablaría con las acciones. Es cierto que las acciones dicen mucho más que las palabras.

Después de rogar a su madre hasta una hora ridícula de la mañana para que él pudiera tener la cocina vacia, nomas por unas horas después del desayuno, Ron tuvo un poquito de sueño – sin embargo, era más despierto que nunca

Hermione había pasado la noche en la casa para pasar un poco de tiempo visitando a Ginny – y ser más cerca de Ron. Era necesario que estaban en la batalla más desesperada del mundo para que pudieran despertarse a la sensatez en cuanto a la relación entre ellos, pero, por fin, lo hicieron.

Puso la última fresa sobre la torta de queso y rápidamente cortó un pedazo. Lo puso cuidadosamente en un plato pequeño sobre el mostrador. Agarrando un tenedor del cajón, lo dejó al lado del plato, y salió a la sala de estar.

"Hermione?" susurró en voz baja al oído de su novia.

Ella le miró, cerrando el libro al ponerlo a su lado. Sonreía mientras él le besó en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano.

"Ven," susurró, guiándola a la cocina.

Ron se la llevó al mostrador y se paró en frente de la torta. Tomó el tenedor el tenedor de su descanso.

"Sólo es torta de queso, Ronald." ella dijo. Ella sabía que a él le gustaba mucho la comida, pero ella estaba leyendo.

"No es sólo torta de queso," corrigió, "Es nuestra torta de queso."

Ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras empujaba el tenedor en la punta del pedazo con una fresa. Levantó el tenedor a la boca de Hermione.

"Abre, mi amor." Las palabras eran dulces y suaves. Ella sintió crecer un calorcito adentro y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Abriendo la boca lentamente, dejó que entrara el tenedor. Cerró los labios alrededor de la tenedor, dejando que se cayera el postre hasta la lengua para invadir su paladar. Ella tragó y sonrió.

Ron se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Sonrojándose aun más notablemente, Hermione soltó una risilla no característica de ella.

"Me toca," ella dijo apasionadamente, tomando el tenedor de la mano de su novio. Hizo como él, agrando un bocado de torta en el tenedor y lo levantó a su boca.

"Abre, mi amor," imitaba cada un de sus tonos. Sonriendo, él abrió la boca para ella y disfrutó de la tarta tanto como ella.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó brevemente, ambos corazones anhelando por más. Continuaron el ritual de comer y besar hasta el último bocado de torta se había comido.

Ron nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Pero con esta pequeña acción, un intercambio simple de torta de queso y de besos, era la cosa más dulce que había hecho por ella. Inclinada hacia arriba una vez más, permitió que se levantó el pie del suelo un poco, y le puso un beso prolongado en los labios.

"Tengo más". dijo en voz baja mientras sus labios se separaron de los suyos.

"Oh, no puedo, Ron," se quejó ella, deseando que ella no estuviese llena, "Estoy llena."

Ron abrazó a Hermione, y permitiendo que su mano entró en el bolsillo para sacar un pequeño cuadrado negro, él se apartó de ella poco a poco y lo puso en frente de ella

"Espero que haya espacio suficiente para esto." susurró, pasión llenando sus palabras cuando se arrodilló y abrió la cajita de terciopelo para revelar un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante humilde, pero hermoso.

"Hermione, ¿Te casarás conmigo?" la preguntó.

Ella quería llorar de alegría. Ella había sido totalmente equivocada acerca de la tarta de queso. _Esta_ fue la cosa más dulce que había hecho. Agachándose hacia abajo ligeramente, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó sensualmente, robando el aliento y la dulzura que se quedó en los labios.

"Sí". dijo en voz baja, inclinándose de nuevo para darle un beso, para disfrutar de su sabor.

* * *

Esta historia es la traducción de mi historia _Sweetest Kiss, Sweetest Gift _a español. Sé que no es perfecta la traducción. Si tiene sugerencias, por favor, demelas. A mi me gustan los reviews.


End file.
